


I love it when you look my way

by petrichor_apothecary



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Cute, David Rose Loves Patrick Brewer, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Patrick Brewer is a Troll, Patrick Brewer loves David Rose, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29587665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petrichor_apothecary/pseuds/petrichor_apothecary
Summary: David and Patrick get ready for bed together. And Patrick is a troll lol
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 5
Kudos: 74





	I love it when you look my way

After eating dinner and watching a movie, David and Patrick decided to go to bed early. They had to be up early tomorrow to open the store and neither of them were particularly ecstatic. 

They crowded into the small bathroom, David applying various cleansers and moisturizers while Patrick busied himself with brushing his teeth. Eventually they switched and David was brushing his teeth and Patrick was doing a much simpler skincare routine. 

Patrick got out first, retiring his jeans and button up for a simple gray shirt and sweatpants. Climbing into their bed felt like a sweet sigh off relief. He'd been quite active these past couple days considering their second storefront was opening in Elmdale. He took his phone up off of the nightstand and started scrolling through Instagram and checking his notifications that he'd received through the day. 

He heard the bathroom door open and shut gently. The matress dipped as David settled in bed.

David snuggled up next to Patrick’s side, enjoying the warmth that radiated off of his husband. He rested his hand against Patrick’s chest and wiggled up close to Patrick’s face. He was just scrolling through Instagram but he barely noticed David directly in front of him. David huffed. Patrick barely even glanced up.

_He's such a troll,_ David thought.

He wiggled impossibly closer, trying to grab Patrick’s attention. Patrick finally broke, smiling and looking up at his partner's warm brown eyes.

“Why weren’t you paying attention?” David pouted, his bottom lip protruding slightly.

“I have no idea what you're talking about, David.” He teased. David huffed, but eventually smirked. His eyes sparkled and Patrick's "heart eyes", as Alexis liked to call them, were failing Patrick's attempt at his usual trolling.

“Well if you’re going to tease me _and_ ignore me you might as well give me one last kiss before I file for divorce.”

“Of course my love.” Patrick’s smile grew as David leaned in. He caught David’s bottom lip in between his lips and sucked slightly, feeling David’s tongue starting to roam. He smelled like mint and the orange blossom soap they bought when they traveled to New York to visit Alexis last winter. But there was also something so uniquely _David._

Oh, how he loved him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! The last fic I posted was a heavy topic so I thought I'd post something fluffy and domestic.  
> If you have any suggestions let me know!  
> Have a wonderful day ❤️


End file.
